


You Remind Me Of Him

by ForTheLoveOfWriting



Series: The Saint Oniisan Series of One - Shots [2]
Category: Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfWriting/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Jesus and Buddha's landlord, Ms. Matsuda's, son's birthday. Jesus wants to do something nice for him and her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind Me Of Him

The sun shone through Ms. Matsuda’s apartment window. Groaning, the elderly lady turned over on her bed, pushing the warm sheets off of her. Getting up, she rubbed her eyes and stretched. _Another day living, it seems_.

 

A realization hit her.

 

Today was her son’s birthday.

 

Sighing, the elderly lady got dressed to go to work. _Today is going to be a long day…_

 

“Come on, Jesus! You’re so slow!” Buddha called from in front of the apartment door. He was tapping his foot, jacket on. The sound of feet was heard.

 

“You take so long in the bathroom, Jesus.” The Christian man flipped his hair over his shoulder and grabbed his jacket as well.

 

“Looking nice takes time. I washed my hair today. Can you smell it?” Buddha sniffed the air.

 

“Smells like lemon.” Jesus grins.

 

They headed out the door.

 

“Where are we going, again?”

 

“Just sight-seeing.” Jesus groaned and tilted his head back.

 

“But we’ve seen so much this past week…”

 

“Not that much… besides, maybe we can see more of those magazines you like.” The two walked past their landlord.

 

“Hello, Ms. Matsuda!” Buddha greeted, and Jesus did the same.

 

“Good morning, Saints.” Buddha opened the gate.

 

“How’s your morning? Anything new?” Jesus asked.

 

“Today is my young son’s birthday.” Jesus smiled.

 

“Tell him I said happy birthday.” Then, he walked out into the streets with his friend.

 

“She has a son?” Jesus muttered. “Interesting.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“We could get him something!” Jesus told Buddha. Buddha shook his head.

 

“We don’t really know her that well. Maybe her son isn’t even here –”

 

“It’d be a nice gesture. ‘From the Saint Men’, we can write on the gift.”

 

Buddha rolled his eyes.

 

“No.”

 

“You’re such a killjoy, Buddha! Besides, it’ll have her be less suspicious towards us, and friendlier! Making friends is great.”

 

They were now downtown. There were many outlets on every corner. Jesus spotted a gift shop and ran towards to entrance. Buddha went after him.

 

“Here it is!”

 

“Come on. We’re going to see –”

 

“How may I help you?” A man behind the counter asked. Jesus looked up from the ‘birthday card’ aisle, and Buddha snorted.

 

“I’m just looking around, thanks.” The man nodded, going back to his book. Buddha grabbed his friend’s arm.

 

“What are you doing?” Jesus continued skimming through the cards. “You don’t even have any _money_.”

 

“You’ll pay for it, right?” Buddha laughed.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Please? If you buy something for him, I won’t even ask for the magazines!” Buddha finally relented, annoyed.

 

When he purchased the items, the holy men left. Jesus grinned.

 

“This will be worth it.” Buddha had his arms crossed.

 

"If you mean _unnecessary_ , then no.” Jesus sighed.

 

“We’re doing something nice for the lady, _and_ the son. Don’t you want to make Ms. Matsuda _happy_?”

 

“Yes, but… never mind.” The two headed back to the apartment and knocked on their landlord’s door to her room.

 

“Come in.”

 

Jesus and Buddha enter the room to find her on her couch, looking solemn.

 

“I had bought you something for your son,” Jesus told her as he set the cake, a balloon and the signed card on the table. Ms. Matsuda glared at him.

 

“Get that out here, idiot!” The lady snapped. Jesus’ eyes widened.

 

“What’s wrong? Isn’t it his birthday?” Jesus asked her. _She had said it was his birthday, right?_ Then she began to sob.

 

“My son has been dead for years. He’s no longer with me!” Jesus froze, and Buddha stared at her in shock.

 

_Dead?_

 

“Thanks for the thought, though. Even though you are twenty years too late.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Matsuda.” Jesus and Buddha sat on the couch with her.

 

“We did not know – we apologize,” Buddha told her.

 

“It’s fine.” She looked at Jesus, and was reminded of her son…

 

She hugged him, and Jesus hugged her back. Buddha patted her shoulder.

 

“You remind me of him,” Ms. Matsuda whispered to Jesus.

 

“I-I do?”

 

“Yes, oh, God…” She begins to sob again, only harder.

 

“What happened?” Jesus questioned.

 

“He drowned in the pond down the road when he was 15. I-I couldn’t get to him fast enough,” The lady told him.

 

“It’s not your fault. It wasn’t your fault,” Jesus consoled her, holding her to him closely. _It wasn’t her fault._

 

After some time, they let go of each other. Ms. Matsuda kissed his forehead.

 

“Thank you.” Jesus smiled. “Of course.”

 

They ended up eating the cake, because really, _who would waste a whole cake_? They talked about forgiveness, to forgive herself over her son’s death.

 

_It’s not your fault._

 

The Saints headed over to their apartment. It was pretty late. Yawning, Jesus stripped to his underwear and fluffed his pillow.

 

“I told you it would be worth it,” Jesus told Buddha. Buddha lets out a tired sigh.

 

“Yeah.” Jesus leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and gets onto his mat.

 

“Good night.”

 

“Good night, Jesus Christ.”

 

Right before going to sleep, Jesus prayed that Ms. Matsuda would forgive herself, and to be happy.

 

_You remind me of him._

 

He closed his prayer off with an ‘amen’ and climbed under the covers next to Buddha.

 

_May you be well, Ms. Matsuda._


End file.
